To evaluate the safety and effectiveness of two polyethylene glycol-interferon alfa-2b (PEG-IFN) plus ribavirin regimens compared to standard therapy of interferon alfa-2b (Intron A) plus ribavirin (the approved drugs for treatment of hepatitis C). Efficacy will be determined by loss of hepatitis C virus from the blood.